


I Can(t) Handle This

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Stand Alone Sander Sides [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: And May have wrote a lot of words, And maybe broken a few things, Brief Mentions of Joan and Talyn, During the new video when Thomas is playing Evil Within 2, I May have written Deceit Angst, anxiety attack, mainly hearts, my hand slipped, sympathetic deceit, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Playing Scary Games was not Thomas’s brightest idea. Nobody reflected that more than Virgil, who was freaking out unfortunately because of this. The other sides do their best to help him feel better.





	I Can(t) Handle This

Anxiety was not handling this well. He was fine during Friday the 13th and Silent Hill, except a little shallow breath here and there for the scuttling enemies. But the Evil Within 2 happened and suddenly everything was not alright. Virgil was in full panic mode. His face was so pale you’d think he was just on several dizzying rides at a carnival. One hand rested at his neck like he was going to throw up while the other was secured tightly around the knees pressed to his chest. Eyes remained tightly shut, headphones weren’t anywhere in sight, his breathing was even more labored now, and Joan & Talyn were in No Way Helping!!

Unfortunately, for Deceit, he was the only one present save for Anxiety. Giving up on trying to make Thomas lie to himself that he was going to not get scared, he was now trying to focus his efforts on his fellow side. But everything he said simply went through one ear and out the other. Either he was in too deep into this attack or ...

No, it was not the other option. There was no other option.

But Deceit has no idea how to properly deal with a panic attack. He didn’t want to do anything to, you know, accidentally make things worse. Talking to him wasn’t working, obviously. So what else could he do.

“It’s okay. I can handle this.” He muttered to himself. “I can handle this.” There was a silence, save for quick breathing of Virgil. “PATTON!!”

“Dad’s here. What’s up?” Patton asked as he popped up behind the couch Deceit and Virgil were currently seated on. Deceit was too scared to say anything, afraid that any words he’d say might come off with the wrong connotation to them.Instead he stayed silent, gesturing to Virgil with a pleading look in his eyes. “I see. Give me a minute.”

“He has headphones.?” Deceit said quickly, trying to make it seem like both a statement and a question. A question for the literal, a statement for the opposite. Morality seemed to understand either way and nodded before dipping out. He was back is less time then predicted with the necessary supplies. A blanket rested in one hand while Virgil’s headphones was held in another.

“I’m glad you called me when you did. It’s starting to get really bad now.” Patton commented as he draped the blanket over Virgil’s shoulders. “Were you ... helping him before I got here.

“I tried as hard as I could.” _I didn’t try hard enough._

“I see.” Patton placed the headphones on Virgil’s ears, pressing play on the phone attached. The screen flashed on to show the song playing. Good Times by All Time Low. Patton then, slowly, wrapped his arms around Virgil and began to rub his sides. Soft words were whispered his ears as Virgil began to lean into Patton’s embrace.

“I feel it is highly advantageous that you leave.” Deceit looked up to see Logan had arrived. No doubt to console Thomas and bring him back to reality.

“Logan ...” Patton began to plead, but Deceit had already rose to remove himself from the situation.

“I hypothesize that Deceit’s presence is only a catalyst in heightening Virgil’s, and subsequently Thomas’s anxiety.” Logan moved around the other sides straight to Thomas. “It is highly recommended that removing the source of the problem is often an effective solution.” Deceit heard the facts Logan began to spew to Thomas but did not bother to pay it any mind. He had other places to be.

Deceit didn’t have any chance to retreat before a sword was held to his neck. Roman, brandishing all the anger and resentment toward him, held the weapon of choice tight in his grip.

“Listen to me, you parasite.” The Creative Side began. Patton was heard with some protest, but it stopped shortly after. Most likely at the advice of the Logical Side. “If I was able to, I would make sure you are permanently cut out if Thomas’s life. He is strong, and the four of us can clearly handle his problems on our own. He does not need you. You do not have influence over his decisions anymore. Understood?”

“Yes.” _No_.

“Good. Now leave.” Roman turned, before joining the others. Whether to help calm Thomas or Virgil, Deceit did not see. Instead he turned his back to the scene of the others. It was option two: he was Deceit, and they did not see him as the grey construct that he represented. The others saw him as black: pure evil, nothing more and nothing less.

With a flick of his cape he was gone, off to become hidden like everyone wanted him to be.


End file.
